Light the Lantern
by TeenageCrisis
Summary: Under the rule of a ruthless king, can Sakura keep her self promise aflame or will it blow out with the wind of her sisters coming wedding? And what is the deal with her sister's to be? "I won't be that princess, ever!"
1. Prologue

**Nine years ago;**

_Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful princess. She was loved by the townspeople for her kindness. Every night the princess would sneak out of her castle and bring goodwill to the poor of her beloved people. Her father was a ruthless man, with no care to the suffering of his own people. All he cared about was his power and wealth._

_One night, a guard caught the princess sneaking outside the castle and hurried to tell the king. Thinking his daughter to be sneaking out to see an unfit suitor, her father had her locked up in a far away land. The princess cried for her people, powerless to fight against her own father's wishes. As the sun rose and fell, years past, before the daughter was to return to be wedded. _

_Her future husband was just as ruthless as the king himself, and her townspeople fell into more ruin. Unable to fight against the mistreatment, the princess ran away before taking her own life. One villager overheard a guard, talking about the death of the beautiful princess. They shared the news with the rest of the town, creating an uproar. The townspeople banned together and overthrew the king and his court. _

_As the town began to flourish, the villagers whispered of a beautiful angel seen at night, looking just like their beloved princess._

Young eight year old Sakura sighed before closeing the book. Her father was the same in the story, careing for nothing but his own rank in the world. Looking out among the bright stars, Sakura vowed to never be powerless like the princess in the story, she would fight for the people of her town no matter what it took.

As young Sakura slipped underneath the silken sheets of her queen sized bed, a shooting star fell across the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>This is just a new story idea that popped into my head. I don't know how often the updates shall be since I still have a lot of work to do with the last oneshot and sequel of my VD series and the rewrite of Jaded Innocence.<strong>

**Reviews = Love ;)**

**Kyori out~**


	2. Chapter 1

A figure flew through the shadows, keeping out of sight. They skillfully slide along the walls, passing through alleyways and hiding behind closed market stalls. Dodgeing swiftly back into the shadows as a guard walked past, the person pulled their black hood farther over their face. Once they made sure the area was clear they took off again. A few close calls and alleyways later the figure spotted sight of the castle. They quickly created handsigns for a concealment jutsu as they slithered to the back entrance, the door closeing slowly and soundlessly behind them.

The figure stood in the small entryway, still as the night, listening for any sounds of life around them before giving a soft sigh when none were heard, letting the jutsu drop. They pulled the black cloak from their body revealing light pink, wavy hair and a slim, curvy figure. The women closed her eyes, running her hand threw her hair lightly before opening them again to show glistening emerald. Glancing around quickly, she moved to the small closet beside the doorway to hide her cloak and dirty boots, soundlessly closeing the door once she made sure they wouldn't be seen upon first glance, though she knew this closet was hardly used anyway.

The women walked her way through the hallways and to the stairs, steps light as she made her way up. Just as she reached the top a loud voice called her name, "Sakura!"

Said girl tensed in surprise, it was well late at night for others to be awake, but apparently her stepmother hadn't thought so. Sakura schooled her features, praying she was not caught leaving the grounds of the castle as she slowly turned to face her stepmother. The women was actually quite beautiful for her ageing years, many men would surely still seek her hand if they hadn't of course known of her horrible temper and greed. Sakura's mother passed away when she was only a toddler, barely able to walk. The winter was very brutal on them that year, more so for the villagers, their bright beacon of hope had died out along with the queen. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts as her stepmother, Haruka approached her.

"Ah, Sakura I'm so pleased your awake," the women gave a sickening sweet, and fake smile. "I'm not sure if your father told you or not but your beloved sister is to be married in a few weeks time. Karin is sure to be one of the most beautiful brides of the lands no? Anyway, her husband to be and his guard are coming by the morning, I want you to be on your best behavior. We wouldn't want you to ruin my daughter's chances of such a fine match now would we?" Haruka sneered.

She hated Sakura down to her very core and Sakura herself loved to play around with the women's intelligence. Haruka was a pretty face sure, but behind that was hot air and the greed of a thousand pirates.

"Of course _mother_," Sakura smirked. Haruka despised Sakura calling her that outside of her fathers presence. In front of her father of course Haruka was the perfect picture of a dotting stepmother.

Haruka glared before leaving to her room with a slight huff. Sakura droped her smirk as she made her way to her own. Closeing the door with a sigh, Sakura made her way to her bed that sat in the middle of the large room across from the door. To the left sat a large dresser and vanity with a hallway for a closet that lead to her bathroom. To the right was Sakura's favorite comfort. The window was large, sitting above a custioned bench covered with pillows. Next to that sat her writing desk and large bookshelf. On nights when she wanted nothing more then to be alone, Sakura would lock herself in her room and sit on that very bench, gazing at the setting sun and stars. It also happened to be the only place she could remember of her mother. The two of them laughing as her mother showed her the vast land beyond the window, spinning stories she was far too young to remember. It was her only comfort in this castle.

Changing into her nightgown, Sakura sat awake in her bed, the large comforter covering only her legs. Her sister, Karin, was only two years older then herself. And she was almost twice as horrible a women as her mother. Whoever decided to take her hand was in for trouble and Sakura almost pityed the poor fool of a man. She would find out tomorrow, laying down fully and pulling the blanket to her shoulders as she closed her eyes for sleep.

~.~*~.~

The sun coming into her room and caressing her face felt divine, but the shouting of the serfs and loud footfalls was too much to ignore. Judgeing by the height of the sun it was roughly around nine, and if all the noise was anything to go by it would mean her sisters husband to be was coming within the next hour or so. Letting out a heavy sigh as she rose from her bed, Sakura didn't question why none of the maids had come to wake her. Haruka probably figured the longer she was asleep, the less she could mess anything up for Karin. _Typical_, she thought. _I swear that women acts like I could breath fire or something. Well she wouldn't be half wrong anyway_, Sakura smirked to herself. Since she was only ten years, Sakura brought it upon herself to learn the arts of the knights and soldiers of her kingdom, in secret of course. She would spend hours watching them from a far, making sure to commit their every move to memory. It had taken quite a long while to work them out to her advantage but the wait was worth it. They came in great use when she made her midnight runs.

Deciding to finally get up and great the day, Sakura pulled the covers off her form and slowly dragged herself to her bathroom, disposing of her nightgown on the way. Fifteen minutes later she was fully clean and wrapped a towel around her curvy form. Another advantage she had over Haruka. Karin was almost flat chested with wide hips and thighs but no meat on the rest of her disproportionate body, whereas Sakura was lithe and slightly muscled from her secret training. She was also a small C-cup.

Dropping the towel to gather around her feet, Sakura pulled on her undergarments before picking out a white flowing dress. It was slightly lolita style with a pink ribbon around each wrist, with lace starting from the ribbons to her knuckles. Just below her chest sat another, wider ribbon tied into a neat bow. A light pink lace vest covered her chest that connected to the pink ribbon and over the white cotten material. The rest of the dress flowed out to just below her knees to another pink ribbon with lace. Sakura donned pink flats for shoes before placeing a white ribbon in her hair to keep it up in a messy bun, a few strands sticking out, caressing her face and tickleing her ears.

The sounds of the serfs running about grew louder as Sakura opened her bedroom door. They were making sure the mens rooms were fully prepared and anything else they might need done to impress them. Sakura let out an unladylike snort as she slowly made her way down the curved staircase. She nodded her head as the servents gave their quick greetings of 'Sakura-sama' as they hurried to do their assigned chores. The front entryway doors sat wide open to allow air in as Haruka barked orders to the nervous and frantic servants. It always did disgust Sakura how the people of her class would treat them, they were after all human as well. But in front of the eyes of her fathers country she was his calm, observant, and sometimes stoic daughter. It was only at night, under the cover of the darkness that Sakura let her true self out. Her father would in no way approve of her soft heart to people not of her class, so she covered it up with a facade.

"Oh Sakura there you are! I was almost to believe you would sleep the morning away and miss the arrival of your sisters husband to be and his guard," Haruka glared, fake smile in place.

Knowing Haruka was praying for just that Sakura smirked, "But of course I wouldn't dare miss the arrival of my _dear_ sisters to be. It would be...improper would it not." Haruka gave a huff before leaving to the kitchens, making sure the servents had the lunch and dinner meals list prepared right. _Another pawn peice to the front line_, Sakura continued to smirk, making her way to the grand room where her father resided.

When the guards stationed outside her father's grand room spotted her, they were quick to bow and open the large wooden doors. Sakura strode in with her usual stoic facade and calm gait, stopping a few feet from where her father sat talking to his advisor. It only took a minute for their conversation to end, the advisor giving her a deep nod before fully leaving the room to themselves. Sakura's father, Hideki, gave a long sigh as he gazed at his daughter with a stern face. The man was still muscular and able to hold up his own battles of the past, but the roots of his red hair were slightly turning gray along with his short beard, proving his growing age. His golden eyes would probably never lose their hard glare though. Sakura was used to her father's strong stare though and kept her own with his, he was sure to give in eventually, he always did with her.

"I suppose you are here about your sister's upcoming wedding. I had not meant to leave you in the dark for so long, but Haruka decided it would be best the news stayed silent until now," Hideki spoke, voice strong and carrying through the large room. Sakura barely batted an eyelash though, keeping her facial features stern.

"I couldn't imagine why father. Do you not think me capable of staying well behaved at this news? I would like to think I am doing quite a fine job as it is, do you not?" she raised her eyebrow in contemt. Sakura honestly was not one to throw temper tantrums, unlike Karin, but she wasn't afraid to speak her mind, and her sharp tongue alone often got her into more trouble then any actions she took in the past.

Hideki sat up a little straighter at her words, she was angry, whether she showed it or not. Hideki was not known to let people prod at him with words, even from his flesh and blood. His eyes narrowed as he stared his daughter down, "Regardless of what behaver you play Sakura, I will not have this match be broken under any circumstances. Your sister's husband to be is no other then the Uchiha prince, and an alliance like this can not come to pass without proper action. I expect you to welcome them as well as you have your mother and sister, is that understood?"

_Knight to E-5_, Sakura thought as she stuggled to stifle her smirk. "But of course father," was her stoic reply as she made her way to his left.

As Sakura took her seat the bells and horns went off, signaling the sighting of the Uchiha and his guard, it was only a matter of time before they reached the gates of the castle.

~.~*~.~

Sakura was busy amusing herself with the short wit of a serf, who studdered and shook in fear, when the grand doors opened. The guards strode into the room before kneeling, heads bowed as they annonced the arrival of the Uchiha prince. Before the guard finished speaking, the prince and his own guard strode through the doorway, heads high with the air of such arrogance Sakura had to cover up her snort of distain with a cough. Her father shot her a sideways warning glare before he rose to greet them. Sakura chose to stay seated and mearly observed the usual pleasantries with boredom shinning in her eyes. She contemplated playing with the servant still at her side before turning to face her father sharply as he called her name.

"Yes father?" she raised an eyebrow in question. Hideki frowned at his daughters lack of attention before speaking, "I would like you to formally meet your sisters fiance, Uchiha Itachi and his guard Hatake Kakashi," he motioned to each as he spoke their names.

Sakura ran her gaze over them boredly; Itachi was a well built man, dressed in an elegant black long coat and slacks. His hair was pitch black and pulled into a low ponytail. His eyes were crimson with black coma symbols deep in their depts and overflowing with confidence and intelligence. Sakura was sure he would be a great challenge with her own wit. His guard, Kakashi wore a more simple but still elegant dark blue suit with a forest green over coat, his long sword low on his hip. His gray hair struck up at odd angles and a band of cloth covered the lower half of his face along with his left eye. Sakura rose her eyebrow, curious at that.

"Pleasure to meet you," she finally spoke before dismissing them to focus on the serf to her left, making the man flinch back at her mischievous gaze. Before anyone could speak another word, the door to the far right of her fathers seat opened up to reveal Haruka and Karin.

"Sorry were late darling, those horrible servants simply couldn't work fast enough," Haruka strode in, fake smile always in place as she stopped next to Hideki. Karin was dressed in a long teddy cream dress with a very low cut neckline, a large broach set between her breast's on the fabric to draw the eye of her fiance. The maids had poured on the makeup, as requested by Haruka, making her look more of a jester in Sakura's opinion, covering another snort with a cough. Haruka's eyebrow twitched at that but chose to ignore it and instead focused on Itachi and Kakashi.

Sakura chose to drown out the noise of their chatter, it hardly had anything to do with her anyway, and instead gazed into the distance, bored out of her mind. It wasn't until she felt the heavy weight of eyes staring at her that she chose to turn her gaze to the four in front of her. Itachi, if she remembered correctly, was stareing straight at her, over her father's shoulder. It wasn't a gaze of lust or even intrigue, merely assessing. She made sure to keep her own gaze firm with his, not letting her emotions show. His eyes gave a curious and amused gleam before he chose to turn his attention back on her father's speech.

Sakura continued to glare at him though, not liking the situation that was unveiling itself already. That man might be trouble for her.

* * *

><p><strong>So yes, the first chapter of Light the Lantern. I'm sure you all have a few questions about Sakura's personality so i'll try to clear some things up now.<strong>

**Sakura lost her mother at a very young age, and having a father who could hardly pay attention to her let alone give her much comfort left her mostly alone with her own thoughts. Books, puzzles, and her servants were pretty much all she had growing up, so naturally she would start to play her own version of 'games' with the servants. She likes to see their different reactions to things she says. That by no means is a sign that she doesnt like the servants or feel bad for how her father Hideki and her stepmom, Haruka treat them. Sakura is a very loving and kind hearted person, but because of who her father is, she keeps her emotions locked behind a facade of indifference.**

**Any other questions please leave in a review.**

**Kyori out~**


	3. Chapter 2

As soon the introductions and pleasantries were over with, Sakura excused herself to her room. She pointedly ignored the glares at her back as she left.

Sitting at the bench under her window, Sakura gazed out into the sunlit lands. So many of the villagers struggled to bring food to their own families let alone paying the high tax her father had over them. It was degrading in her eyes, why should so many suffer for their gain. With a long sigh, Sakura rose and went to her writing desk, pulling open the secret compartment beneath her bottom drawer. There sat her mothers journal and the book she gave her so long ago. The cover and pages were worn with tears and use as Sakura had stayed up many nights re-reading them both. Sakura gazed longingly at them for a few minutes before a knock at her door had her quickly recovering them and locking the drawer with the key around her neck. The only thing in the top visable compartment was her own journal, written with hidden code, while the outside reader would only see an average women's nonsense.

"Sakura-sama?" came a weak voice after the second knock. Sakura schooled her features into a mask of indifference before calling the maid to enter.

The maid, Mai, kept her head bowed and hands clasped in front of herself as she scurried over to Sakura's side. "Your father says you may do as you wish while they speak formalities, but he expects you to be down for dinner later tonight," she softly explained.

Sakura regarded her calmly before speaking, "Very well, I assume he also wishes for me to dress oh so _elegantly_ as well?"

Mai flinched at Sakura's semi-harsh tone before walking over to her closet. "Yes he does m' lady. Would you like me to help you pick out the dress?"

"No, but you may return later if you do not have anything to do, to help me prepare," Sakura waved her concerns off and excused Mai from her room. The maid was quick to comply, closeing the door softly behind her.

Sakura sneered at the door after Mai left. She had nothing against Mai, but she knew her father would be upset if she didn't make use of her services, like doing her makeup and hair for the dinner. Running her hand through her hair with a heavy sigh, Sakura rose to gather her shawl, a walk in the gardens would do her well at the moment.

~.~*~.~

The sun was warm and welcoming as Sakura soaked up the rays. She sat on one of the white benches toward the middle of the vast garden, surrounded by ivy leaves and flowers. She took her very first steps with her mother in this garden. The chirp of birds as they quickly flew over her head brought Sakura out of her dreary thoughts. She watched them fly around in circles, wishing to do the same with them before footsteps on the path's gravel drew her attention. She looked to her right to see that guard, Kakashi, strolling idly along the path as he gently touched the plants with his fingertips, slowly making his way toward her.

"May I sit here m'lady?" She couldn't see his face but his eye's creased in what she guessed was a smile. She turned her attention back to the sky as she nodded.

He took a seat, leaving a foot of space between them for formality as he adjusted the sword at his hip. "The day is beautiful, perhaps it will be this way for awhile yet, I hope," he commented.

Sakura casted a quick glance at him out of the corner of her eye before looking back to the clouds. She wasn't really in the mood to talk, but it seemed this man could not read that in her aura. Or just chose to ignore it.

"My I ask why you look so cross m'lady? Shouldn't you be joyous in your sister's coming wedding?" he asked.

Sakura pursed her lips, "The only joy I shall see is the suffering and guilt her husband will show when he realises what a swine he chose for a wife," she replied sharply.

Kakashi was silent in thought for a few moments before voiceing them, "Do you imply that m'lord should have chose you for his wife instead?"

Sakura gave a sharp glare at that sentence, "Surely not, but your lord will regret chooseing my sister. You speak of what you do not know, and what I know is that women is barely fit to breed a pig let alone an heir for a kingdom," she rose in anger before swiftly making her way back into the castle rooms, leaving the man to ponder over her words.

Sakura walked the halls and stairs to her room with an angry gait. She knew he meant no harm with his words but it still grated on her nerves the wrong way. Karin was an arrogant and greedy women, and there was no way she was fit to marry the heir of any kingdom. Sakura has known her for years, Karin would never stay true to her vows no matter the consequences of her infidelity. Yes, Karin was what you could call a common whore, though Haruka was sure to keep that clear of the outside ears and eyes. But Haruka didn't have as much power over information as much as she liked to think. That was where Sakura took over. If it wasn't for her, half the world would probably know more secrets then they could handle.

So wraped in her thoughts, Sakura failed to watch where she was going, and ran into a hard chest. Large hands shot out to her shoulders to steady her as she blinked herself to reality. Looking up into blood red eyes she took a large step back before quickly nodding her apologies. Itachi smirked, watching with those assessing eyes of his as she skirted around him and disappeared around the corner of the hall.

~.~*~.~

After a few silent curses to herself, Sakura opened the door to find Mai patiently waiting for her by her bed. Sakura frowned before moving to the dress Mai had chosen for her; a dark green velvet corset top with a connected skirt that went to her ankles. The top was wrapped in black lace with a criss-crossing ribbon that went down to her lower back. Black flats with a dark green emerald jewel were set aside as well. _I dispise dressing up like some display doll_, she sulked.

After a quick bath with lavender and rose pearl salts, she quickly dressed. Sitting down at her vanity while Mai busied herself with doing her make up and hair, Sakura stared at her reflection in thought of Kakashi's words earlier. _Honestly, what would I have done if I was chosen for his wife instead?_

"I have finished m'lady," Mai quietly spoke, backing away a pace.

Sakura gazed back into the mirror; her hair was set in a twisted bun at the top of her head with a few strands tickling her ears and forehead while her make up was light, with a simple golden eyeshadow with dark eyelinder and mascara. Her lips were glossed over lightly as well. Nodding her head in acceptance, Sakura rose and waited for Mai to open the door of her room. If her father caught her walking the way to the dinning hall without a maid escort he would be furious, a headache she was not interested in having at the moment.

~.~*~.~

Arriving at the dinning hall, Sakura took her seat to the left of her father, as Mai took her place standing behind her seat to the far side of the room. Within a few minutes of everyone being seated, the cooking maids brought the covered plates, serving them to each person before withdrawing to the far side of the room to await any orders they may be asked. Sakura faintly narrowed her eyes in distaste at them having to stand while her family was to sit on thick cushions.

The air was filled with the sounds of fine polished silverware hitting the plates and the crystal wine classes being placed on the dark anchient wood table. Sakura's father started a small conversation with Kakashi and Itachi, but she was quick to drown it out, until her own name was called. Blinking at her father and raising a quick eyebrow, Sakura gazed at her father.

Hideki frowned in annoyance at his daughters lack of care to the conversation before repeating his question, "I had asked Sakura, how your studies were coming. Lady Fumiko has spoken highly of you to me in the past about your intelligence, but I would like to hear from my own daughter how your teachings are coming along."

Sakura frowned faintly, she knew he wasn't really interested, but he wanted to make sure Itachi and Kakashi knew that their family birthed bright children. If they knew Karin was not actually his daughter was only a guess though.

"Fumiko-sensei is very stern in her teachings, I have read and written many and therefore learned a great deal," she calmly said, not willing to go into great depth about the topic. Hideki seemed to sense that as well, and not wanting an arguement in front of their guests let the subject drop. But the unease of eyes glaring into her skull did not dissipate. Giving a quick glance to her far left, revealed Itachi stareing openly at her. He was obviously intrigued about something, snapping his attention toward Karin when she started to speak to him, the gleam in his eyes disappearing quickly to be replaced with faint, hidden annoyance.

Sakura lightly smirked at his displeasure before finishing off her food, gently placing the fork down on her plate. "I have finished my meal father, may I now be excused, I do have other studies to finish off before I shall set myself for bed."

Hideki waved her off, uncareing as he continued to converse with Kakashi. She quickly rose and with Mai a few steps behind her, made her way to her room.

~.~*~.~

Sakura calmly waited for the sun to set behind the vast horizon before quietly leaving her room. She made sure to stop at every corner, careful for the sounds of any lingering serfs struggleing to finish up their work. When there were none she made her way down the curved stairs and back toward the kitchens, again stopping to listen for any sounds of another's presence. Just as she was about to move toward the barely used closet that hid her cloak and boots, a noise came from the inner kitchen area. Holding her breath and masking her chakra as well as she could manage, Sakura waited for the sounds of movement to finish. She almost paniced when footfalls started in her direction, but quickly replaced her mask of indifference, feigning the action of having come down for a midnight snack.

Calmly stepping out from behind the hallway corner, as if she wasn't just hidding herself behind it, Sakura stopped short a few feet from Kakashi. She couldn't stop the impulse to blink in surprise at his presence, she more expected a servent checking to make sure the area was clean.

"Kakashi-san?" she questioned.

His eyes crinkled in what she took as his smiles, before he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head in what she guessed was embarrassment. "Ah, lady Sakura, forgive me for giving the impression of sneaking around, but can you keep a secret?" he chuckled.

Sakura frowned in question, a little suspicious before replying, "Depends on what secret you tell me."

Kakashi's eyes glinted with intelligent surprise at her answer but was quick to reply, "You see, m'lord has trouble sleeping at nights, I was looking for a glass of milk to warm for him, but I am unfamiliar with this place and couldn't find it, perhaps you can help me?"

"I'm afraid the servants will not be milking the cows until the sun rises, you will have to tell your lord to find some other way to sleep tonight," Sakura replied, frown still firmly in place.

Kakashi gave a slight chuckle mixed with a sigh before excuseing himself and making his way back to his lord's room. Sakura remained in the spot standing, waiting for any more disturbances. When there seemed to be none she carefully made her way to the closet and donning her cloak and boots before slipping out the door under concealment jutsu.

~.~*~.~

The concealment jutsu slowly faded to reveal a cloaked figure slightly hidden in the shadows caused by the moonlight. Green eyes glowed in the darkness as they watched the house across from them. A sickly elder and his family resided here, one she was familier with, though not personally to 'the princess'. Mindful of any wandering guards, the figure made their way to the back, second floor window, silently slipping inside.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief when her feet hit the woodened floor inside the home without a sound. Pulling her cloak hood farther over her head, she made her way to the elders room, steps light. Her hand reached the knob of the door before she stiffened at the small voice behind her.

"Kurayami-sama?" Sakura tilted her head to the side to gaze at the small girl, around six years old, before nodding her head. The child blinked at her before giving a wide smile, "Kurayami no tenshi is here to heal grandpa right?"

Again Sakura gave a nod, mindful not to speak even around a child as young as this. Kurayami no tenshi was the name the villagers made for her back when Sakura first started her nightly adventures. They named her the 'angel of darkness' because of her kind heart and dark cloak. Sakura never spoke to the villagers though, she has been heard by them when she was under the facade of 'the stoic princess'. The last thing she needed was a whisper of her helping the villagers as she was and the words landing in the wrong ears.

Sakura raised her hand to shoo the child back to bed. The girl pouted, clearly reluctant to leave before giving a sigh and returning to her bed. Sakura waited until the girl had closed her door before returning to the task she first set herself to.

Once more grabbing the knob of the door, she slowly slid it open, mindful of any potential creaks. The room was dark, but with aided chakra to her eyes, Sakura made out the form of a human on the bed that sat in the far corner. Slowly creeping her way to the side of the bed she gazed down at the elder huddled under the thin blanket before raiseing her hands to settle above his body. The green glow of her healing chakra gave a bright glow throughout the small room. Within a few moments the elderly man was resting more comfortably, fully healed.

Sakura backed away from the man, keeping her gaze focused on his form until she finally turned, making her way out of the house and to the next one. She still had many stops to make before her trip back to the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Not too much going on, but it's progressing quite well I hope. A little insight at what Sakura does on her nightly adventures, but I promise you'll see more soon enough. <strong>

**As always, a special thank you for all those who have reviewed so far, you inspire me greatly! For the rest, thank you for your views, alerts and favorites :)**

**Please leave a review or suggestion,**

**Kyori out~**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sakura POV;**

The air around me was cold and damp, like a mist that swallowed the life around a swamp. My eyes were closed but I could see streams of light through my eyelids every now and again. I was floating in an endless abyss of nothingness, thoughts and memories flashing through my head so fast I could hardly wish to keep up. It had a sort of numbing affect I had always wished for, as if the reality I lived in was truly just someone elses dream that I happen to have been in; that I was finally going to wake up and live my own instead. The sound of drops on a pool of water started to enter my senses, after forever of soundlessness.

Cracking open my eyes, I could finally see the white film of my surroundings. Like my thoughts, it was a giant fog, swallowing me whole. I kinda wish it would. The drops of water invaded my senses again. It echoed around me a few times before I could figure out it was coming from above me. I was curious but at the same moment, not really caring what it was. I don't think I wanted to care about anything anymore. I let my body float back, faceing the fog that was above me. When the drops echoed again I could see it hit something just out of my reach. The air above me rippled around the drop, like a leaf falling in a pond. I let out a soft breath as the air around me cleared a bit, like the view from underwater. The drops continued to fall and ripple, like a failing heartbeat, that is until a voice joined in with the echo.

It was soft and melodic, barely heard. And with it brought such a painfull sorrow in my soul. For reasons unknown to me, my eyes started to tear up, the tears falling down my cheeks silently, only to drop down into the endless fog beneath me. I couldn't even bring myself to wipe them away I was so overcome with sadness. The melody continued, growing stronger into a song I felt I should remember. Like a distant lullaby.

The air above me changed once more, clearing up a bit, but still blurry. My brow furrowed as I tried to make out the women on the other side of the fog. I knew it was her voice, and her song I know I should know but don't. As I continued to watch the women sing, I found my eyelids growing heavy. Before I had even realised everything faded away, back into nothingless. But this time, I woke up.

~.~*~.~

"Sakura! Get your lazy butt out of that bed this instant, it's almost noon for heavens sake!"

I cracked open my eyes before quickly covering them once again with the palm of my hand as the light from my suddenly opened curtains assaulted my retinas. I frowned to myself, barely paying any attention as Haruka strutted around my room, calling off names and muttering about my uselessness. I honestly couldn't care what she thought, if she walked a mile in my shoes...well if only. I finally brought myself out of my bed when she realised I wasn't paying the least bit of attention to her and left my bedroom in a temper. I sat on the edge of my bed, rubbing a hand over my sore neck, feeling like I had only slept an hour rather then the eight I actually had. Giving a tired sigh I finally rose to shower and dress myself, in hopes that I would fully awaken and resist the urge to just lay myself back down and sleep again.

Once I was fully clean and dressed, I escorted myself to the kitchens in hopes to pick a snack to bring with me to the gardens. It seemed my luck was great today, as I rose an eyebrow in amazement; I hadn't run into any unwanted people. Such as my sisters fiance. I gave a quick shake of my head at my own thoughts, I honestly didn't want anything to do with him, especially as of late. Itachi and his guard had been here for nearly a month already and that man has been giving me nothing but trouble so far. I seemed to bump into him at the most convenient of times. We spoke little, as I didn't want to get close to him, but the gleam in his eye, as he always watched me intently, just made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. I didn't like it in the least. It was a look of knowledge. He obviously knew something I'm sure I would rather he not.

I lowered myself into the grass, against one of our old cherry trees. This part of the garden was a bit farther out and secluded, my thinking place other then my window seat. The air was warm with a nice breeze, waving my stray hair to fly into my eyes every now and again. But I was peaceful, if only for this short moment. I ate my sandwich slowly, listening to the leaves play with the wind and the sounds of the water flow from the stream not too far away. The gentle rays of the sun were slowly making me fall back asleep, dispite the hour and my waking shower. I layed myself out a little more to get comfortable and closed my eyes, perhaps a few more minutes of rest couldn't hurt.

~.~*~.~

I was in the fog again. This time it wasn't so numbing anymore. There was a feeling of panic and lonliness that lingered in the air this time. My eyes searched around me, but the fog stretched on forever, thick and cold. A chill went through my body as I jumped, or would have if I wasn't floating, when a scream ran through the air. I whipped my head around, trying to find where it was coming from, but like the song last time; everywhere. Suddenly I heard crying, that of a child's. Goosbumps formed on my arms and I brought my arms up to rub them. I was afraid at this moment, this unknowingness that penetrated my every pore. I felt like someone took my favorite toy away from me all of a sudden, with no warning, and promised that I would never see it again. A wave of confusion entered me then, partly from the fog and partly from my own. Then I woke up.

I groaned as I brought my hand up to my right temple, a sudden headache had taken form. There was also a shadow over me that shouldn't have been there. I brought my gaze slowly up to match the ruby red that swirled above me. They were black next, when I quickly blinked in shock. I was sure I had seen them though. Uchiha Itachi, my sisters fiance, stood over me stoicly, seemingly in deep thought over something as he glared into the bark above my head. His gaze snapped to mine as I positioned myself to stand, holding out a hand to me when he seemed to grasp what my intentions were. I stared at the hand a moment, frowning at his intentions toward me before I finally gripped it; him pulling me up in one smooth motion into his chest. I let out a breath of air as his other arm reached around me to hold me there before I could move away. This was a first from him, leaving me entirely confused, and a bit angry as well. Deciding to appease him a little I relaxed and waited. I didn't have to wait long though.

"When I first arrived here, I had no intentions on marrying," he started. "I had expected to come and leave as the autumn winds would, appeasing my father that I had least met my intended, but I had suddenly found myself captivated by something I did not anticipate."

I found myself wondering where he was going with this confusing speech as he continued.

"Another women, one I barely spoken to and yet captured my attention like no other. For a reason beyond myself, I found my eyes searching for you where ever I went, trying to find the answer to my sudden curiosity. Only just a week ago, I found myself unable to sleep and so wondered the halls, when I found myself in the kitchens. I was confused why such a small, fragile looking women would be wearing such things so late into the night and so I had followed you as you left the castle," he took a deep breath then, the feeling tingling my palms as I suddenly realised _he knew._ I felt a horror I had never felt before burn my body as he continued.

"I had watched that night, as you kept to the shadows, leaving food for the hungry, healing the ill. I had watched you turn into another creature, one of the night, a dark angel that rescued the innocent from your fathers greed. And as I lay awake after we had returned I found myself at an ultimatum. On the one hand, I could tell your father of your escapades, leading you to proper punishment for leaving the grounds at such an hour, or-" he slowly released me then, his hands heavy on my shoulders as I looked into his eyes. They were red again as he spoke, "I could join you."

I blinked in shock, his words not quite registering into my brain before I pushed him away with every fiber of anger I could grasp.

"Are you some kind of idiot?" All I got was an eyebrow raised at that.

"What the hell makes you think you can blackmail me into anything, and for the records, why the hell would you wish to join me in the first place!"

Itachi frowned at my choice of language, a cloud covering his eyes as he spoke, "I had lay witness to the wars of our lands before you were even born. I watched, at such a young age; people falling into puddles of their own blood, their empty eyes staring at me as I stood frozen. I was forced to fight and kill for the same greed that your father holds," he let out a long sigh. "If perhaps this is the only way to free myself of a small amount of guilt, then I wish to help you."

My eyes and mouth were wide as I took in his words, let them bounce around in my head a little. I remember Haruka and my father argueing a few times about that war, about how my mother had fallin ill shortly after and continued her downfall after I was born. I remember the few whispers around the castle of how that war was my mothers killer and not the winder winds. Suddenly I was that young child standing outside my mothers bedroom as the servants and my father rushed around before all falling silent. Suddenly I was that little girl again, who had just lost her mother, who no one had the time to comfort. I never had anyone that night. That night my mother left me, I was truly alone dispite the amount of people around me. Itachi's next words broke me out of my memories.

"Will you let me join you Sakura-hime?"

As I looked into his eyes, I could see the same lonliness I felt deep inside myself, the same feeling of powerlessness that ran through my veins that night. I found I was at a loss for words.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I will try to post shorter chapters like this one more then my long ones. If I feel the need to write more then so be it, but I would like to update more then I am. Cause I am such a horrible procrastinator.<strong>

**Please don't feel this is rushed in anyway, Itachi doesn't love her yet, he was just curious over her actions, and since he regrets his crimes in the past, he just wants to make it up somehow..if helping another countries people is the way to do it he will. Obviously under his own fathers land that would be impossible. After this I want to start the real action. The movements and moments for them to get together...ok?**

**Please be sure to leave a nice review, they actually make me more inclined to finish things...so if you want faster uploads then review. ^^**

**Kyo out~**


End file.
